


Deja Vu

by serenitykid7875



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: Lena relives the day after the Daxam invasion over and over. Until it ends the right way. Supercorp. Updated to fix errors.





	Deja Vu

Lena Luthor was just starting her day, getting out of bed she tripped over her boots and falling to the floor. She had shoved off the boots the night before, before face planting on to the bed. She was exhausted and every part of her hurt. She and Winn had created a device to get the Daxam warriors off Earth, including Mon-El, Kara’s boyfriend and his mother Rhea. Lena felt miserable last night as she realized that by creating the device Kara would be losing the love of her life and would hate her for it. So that night she had worked until she couldn’t think anymore before coming back to her place and drank too much whiskey and then passed out on her bed.

“Damn it.” Lena said as she picked herself up off the floor. “God I feel horrible.”

Lena got dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes as she decided to go to L-Corp for the day and get more work done. She needed to get her mind off of everything else and she figured if she worked it would keep her mind of the current thoughts that she was having. As she was walking to work she saw all the damage done by the Daxam warriors and it made her feel worse. Of course yesterday after all the aliens were sent away Lena had spoken with the press. Telling them that she and Winn had created the device and that her mother had nothing to do with helping. Which she could only imagine the rage it would induce in her mother. Lex would probably be sending several more assassins her way now.

“Hello John.” Lena said as she entered L-Corp.

“Miss. Luthor. It’s Sunday. Are you sure you want to be here today?” John asked worried.

“Yes, John. There are some things that need to be done. Please stop anyone from bothering me today, okay?” Lena said as she continued her way to the elevator.

“Yes ma-am.” John said as he watched her enter the elevator and head up to her office.

* * *

 

Lena worked through breakfast, lunch, and dinner; ignoring her cell that kept going off, she didn’t know who it was calling and right now she didn’t really care. She was forcing herself to stop feeling the pain of everything that was going on inside her mind and with her body. She was starting to feel fatigue from all the work she was doing, but she pushed through. She was working on a device to get rid of the lead in the atmosphere. When there was a knock on her glass door that lead to her balcony, she knew exactly who it was without looking and she really didn’t want to have to talk with Supergirl today.

Lena was a genius, there wasn’t a lot she didn’t know, so of course she knew that Kara Danvers, her best friend, was Supergirl. Kara though never told her and Lena figured that it was because she was trying to protect her. But when she had first realized it, it had hurt her that her best and only friend didn’t think that she could tell her. Lena was in love with Kara and every day she put up a front to not let her friend see just how much she loved her.

Sighing Lena stood up and turned to the door, to see Kara standing there with a sad look on her face, she walked over to the door and opened it.

“Supergirl. I’m sorry, but I’m really busy at the moment.” Lena said softly trying not to let Kara hear the pain in her voice.

“It’s Sunday. Shouldn’t you be at home relaxing?” Kara asked.

“I need to get this work done. So if you’d let me get back to work.”

“Have you eaten today?”

“I’m not hungry. Please I need to get this work done.”

“Lena…”

“Supergirl please. Isn’t there a robbery to be stopped or a cat in a tree that needs rescuing?”

“Okay. Please try to eat something. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay. Thank you. See you later.”

Kara started to float away, but she stayed close by she could hear the pain in Lena’s voice and see how exhausted she was. She was pushing herself, but Kara didn’t know why. They had just survived the Daxam invasion, but Lena was working herself to death. Kara watched Lena sit back down and study the blue prints and laptop in front of her.

“Supergirl?” Alex’s voice said over the coms.

“Yes.” Kara replied as she continued to watch Lena work.

“What are you doing? It shows that your hovering near L-Corp.”

“I tried to talk to Lena as Supergirl. But Lena is working on something. She won’t talk to me. She’s been at the office since this morning and hasn’t eaten. I’m not sure that last time she ate. I’m worried about her.”

“Why don’t you go see her as yourself.”

“I tried. She told security to not let anyone up. Something wrong Alex.”

“Come back to the DEO and we’ll talk about it.”

“Okay.” Kara sighed and then headed back to the DEO.

* * *

 

When Kara got back to the DEO she noticed that Winn had hacked in to L-Corp’s system and was watching Lena work. J’onn and Alex were there watching as well.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked as she approached.

“Kara. You got back quick.” Winn said as he jumped a little when Kara made her presence known.

“We just wanted to see if Lena was doing something dangerous.” Alex stated.

“I can’t believe you guys. After all she’s done for us. You still think she’s nothing but her last name.” Kara stated really upset.

“Kara…” Alex tried to explain.

“No…Stop. I told you I was worried about her and you automatically thought she was doing something dangerous.”

“She is dangerous.” J’onn stated.

“No. Her mother and Lex are dangerous. She isn’t dangerous. Just because you say so.” Kara vehemently stated.

“She’s trying to create a device for something Kara.”

“That device is to get rid of the lead in the air.” Winn stated as he got a close up look at the device.

“What?” Kara asked in surprise.

“She’s creating a device to take all the lead we put in to the air, out of the air. She’s trying to make the atmosphere safe for Mon-El.”

“Mr. Schott?” J’onn asked.

“Yeah. See this here it’s, like a big filter to flush the lead out.” Winn stated as he pointed to certain part of the blue print.

“Oh.” J’onn stated softly.

“Why are you monitoring Lena?” Maggie asked as she saw who they were talking about, she had heard part of the conversation starting at, ‘I can’t believe you guys. After all she’s done for us. You still think she’s nothing but her last name.’ But she had stayed back to hopefully get a full idea of what was going on.

“J’onn and Alex thought that she was doing something dangerous.” Winn stated then winced when Alex had looked at him.

“She’s not.” Kara added.

“I know.” Maggie stated.

“How?” Alex asked.

“I think your gaydar is broken Alex.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“She’s…really?”

“Really what?” Kara asked.

“Oh.” Winn said once he caught on to what Maggie was suggesting.

“Yep.” Maggie said.

“Really what?” Kara asked again.

Maggie just looked at Alex with a look of, ‘she’s your sister, you better tell her’. Alex for a moment thought of how to answer that question. And then turned to face Kara.

“Maggie thinks that Lena is either bisexual or a lesbian.” Alex stated.

“Oh. I know that, she’s a bisexual.” Kara replied.

“You do?”

“Yeah she told me.”

“When did she tell you?” Maggie asked.

“Before I started dating Mon-El.” Kara answered.

“Oh, Little Danvers. You are oblivious.”

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you think she told you she was a bisexual?”

“Cause I’m her best friend.”

“Kara, you are her only friend. And when you met you weren’t dating anyone. She wasn’t dating anyone. Try thinking about why she would tell you again. What were you doing when she told you.”

“We were sitting on her couch in her office. Eating lunch. She wiped mustard of my lip. Oh!”

“There you go.”

“I didn’t think she thought that way toward me.”

“Do you have feelings for her?” Alex asked in surprise.

“On Krypton, people were matched based on science and technology. It didn’t matter what sex you were. Since being on Earth, I’ve noticed that I don’t really care either way too.” Kara said.

“So you do have feelings for her?”

“Of course, she’s gorgeous and brilliant. Why wouldn’t I?”

“What about Mon-El?”

“I liked him a lot, but I only started dating him because I didn’t think that Lena felt that way about me and you guys kept saying how we were alike.”

“Kara, never let someone else’s opinion trump what you feel.” J’onn stated. “What you feel matters and you shouldn’t let someone else’s feeling matter more.”

“You should tell her.” Winn said, “Tell her that you like her.”

“I can’t.” Kara said.

“Why not?” Maggie asked.

“She doesn’t know that I’m Supergirl. And Lillian is probably right. She’d hate me for not telling her.” Kara replied.

“Kara, Lena is as you say brilliant, I’m sure she already knows.”

“You think.”

“I know.”

“Whoa!” Winn exclaimed as he looked back at the screen showing Lena standing in her office with a man standing in front of her with a bomb on his chest.

“Lena!” Kara called out as she left, speeding to the balcony before taking off.

“Mr. Schott turn on the volume.” J’onn asked.

They heard the conversation start with, “Did Lillian or Lex send you?” Lena sighed.

“Lex. He is very unhappy with the choices you have been making lately.” The man said.

* * *

 

Lena had been working so hard on the device, she didn’t notice when a man appeared before her. When she looked up to see him with a bomb strapped to his chest as he approached her.

“Did Lillian or Lex send you?” Lena sighed.

“Lex. He is very unhappy with the choices you have been making lately.” The man said.

“I don’t care what Lex is unhappy with.”

“Well it doesn’t matter to me either. But tonight, you are going to die.”

“Fantastic. Can you hurry it up then?”

“You want to die?”

“Yeah. Why not. It’s not like there’s anything keeping me here.”

“Then let’s do this.”

The man was just about to lift his finger off the button, when he was blown back away from Lena. Lena turned to see Kara standing in the doorway, but before Kara could move the bomb exploded.

* * *

 

Bright light and the boom of an explosion.

Lena Luthor rolled over and sat up in a hurry, “Ugh.” She murmured at the feeling of nausea and the migraine that settled itself in her head. “What the hell?” Lena said as she looked at her phone again. _It’s Sunday. Morning. What the hell is going on?_ Lena got out of bed only to trip over her boots again. “Damn it.” Lena muttered as she picked herself up off the floor. _Why am I re-living yesterday?_ Lena sighed and then went to take a shower, maybe she had just dreamed of today happening.

After the shower Lena got dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Walking to L-Corp wanting to clear her mind. She couldn’t help, but think of what occurred yesterday, she had gotten so close to solving the issue she had been having with the blue prints of the device to take the lead out of the air. She just needed to get back to work and figure it out for Kara, she just wanted Kara to be happy and if bring back Mon-El would do that, then that is what she was going to do.

“Miss. Luthor.” John, the lobby security guy, said as Lena entered the building.

“Hello John.” Lena said and then headed to the elevators.

“Have a good day Miss. Luthor.”

“You too John.”

Lena got on the elevator before heading up to her office, where she got back to work on the blue prints that she was working on. She used some of the things she had dreamed of and was almost for creating the device.

* * *

 

Lena again worked through the day without stopping or eating, she needed to get this done and she couldn’t waste time with those things. Suddenly there was a knock on her balcony door, Lena sighed before getting up and walking to the door.

“Supergirl.” Lena sighed.

“You do know that it’s Sunday. The day of rest.” Kara stated.

“Yes, but I need to get this device done. I’m sorry.”

“Do you want to get something to eat?”

“No, thank you. I’m not hungry. I really need to get this completed.”

“Okay. Please try to eat something. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay. Thank you. See you later.”

Lena walked back to her work, not noticing that Kara was still standing on her balcony. Kara only stood there watching Lena for a couple more seconds before she floated a little bit away from the balcony, though she stayed close to L-Corp still watching Lena from afar.

“Supergirl?” Alex’s voice said over the coms.

“Yes.” Kara replied as she continued to watch Lena work.

“What are you doing? It shows that your hovering near L-Corp.”

“I tried to talk to Lena as Supergirl. But Lena is working on something. She won’t talk to me. She’s been at the office since this morning and hasn’t eaten. I’m not sure that last time she ate. I’m worried about her.”

“Why don’t you go see her as yourself. And bring her some food.”

“Good idea. Thanks Alex.”

Kara flew in to an alley near L-Corp after picking up some Chinese food and changed quickly in to her street clothes before heading in to L-Corp.

“Hi John.” Kara said as she entered and headed straight for the elevator.

“Miss. Danvers.” John said with a smile as he noticed the food Kara was carrying. He knew that Lena had been upstairs all day and had not eaten anything.

* * *

 

Once Kara was standing outside Lena’s office, her courage faltered for a moment when she heard Lena mumble, ‘Mon-El will need to be notified somehow’ but then there was silence.

Then Lena sighed and said, “Did Lillian or Lex send you?”

“Lex. He is very unhappy with the choices you have been making lately.” The man said.

“I don’t care what Lex is unhappy with.”

“Well it doesn’t matter to me either. But tonight, you are going to die.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I have my orders.”

“Then just do it already.”

The man was just about to lift his finger off the button, when the door opened to Kara standing there looking from Lena to the man in front of her with a bomb on his chest. Then the bomb went off.

* * *

 

Bright light and the boom of an explosion.

Lena sat up suddenly feeling just as horrible as she had the day before. _How am I home? What is going on?_ Lena looked at her phone only see that it was again, Sunday at 9 in the morning. _Why am I living the same day over and over?_ Lena groaned in pain as she stood up and then stepped over the boots she had kicked off the night before. Heading to the shower in hopes that the hot water would clear her head. Lena got dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and tennis shoes, before walking to L-Corp.

“John.” Lena said as she headed up to the elevators.

“Miss. Luthor.” John replied back.

“Have a good day John.”

“You too Miss. Luthor.”

Lena got in to the elevator and went straight to her office, she needed to figure out why she was re-living the day over and over. The guy with the bomb. Maybe he was the reason she was stuck in this time loop. Once Lena got in to her office she called Maggie.

“Detective Sawyer.” Lena said in to her phone.

“Speaking.” Maggie answered.

“This is Lena Luthor. I was wondering if you’d be able to stop by. I have an issue that the police will need to be aware of.”

“I’ll be over in ten minutes.”

“Thank you. I’ll let security know to let you through.”

Lena hung up the phone before calling down to the lobby to tell John to let Maggie and Alex through when they came in.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Maggie was walking through Lena’s door with Agent Danvers in tow.

“Detective Sawyer, Agent Danvers.” Lena said.

“Miss. Luthor.” They both replied together.

“A man is going to come here tonight to try and kill me with a bomb.”

“And how do you know this?” Maggie asked.

“I have experienced this day twice so far. This is the third time and I do not want to tempt fate again. Lex sent this man because of what I said yesterday about mother and that I’m not helping mother in ridding the world of aliens.” Lena explained.

“You’re in a time loop?” Alex said a little bit of her inner nerd showing.

“Yes.”

“Can you describe the man to a sketch artist?” Maggie asked.

“I can do better than that. This is the man.” Lena said as she handed Maggie a sketch of the man that she had drawn while she was waiting for them to get there.

“You’re an artist.” Alex said surprised.

“I don’t think of myself as an artist, but I do love to draw.”

“This is really good.” Maggie stated before pulling out her phone, “I’ll get this out to the patrol officers see if we can get any leads on his guy.”

“Thank you.” Lena sighed hoping that this would do the job.

“Have you talked to Kara?” Alex asked Lena as Maggie stepped out of the room.

“No…No I don’t think she’d like to hear from me.”

“Why?”

“I sent Mon-El away. Why would she want to talk to me?”

“You didn’t send him away Lena. Supergirl decided to use the device.”

“Agent Danvers…I know that Kara and Supergirl are the same person…Don’t treat me like I’m stupid. The glasses don’t really hide her identity that much. She’s my best friend, my only friend. You don’t have to worry that I’d give her up because I won’t. She means too much to me to ever do that.”

Alex just nodded and noticed that Maggie was standing next to her again when Maggie said, “You love her.”

“I…Why would you say that?” Lena asked.

“Alex’s gaydar maybe broken, but mine works just fine.”

“She knows that I’m bisexual. She doesn’t feel that way toward me. Now, since I’ve let you know I’ll die tonight. Maybe you guys could help me with something else.”

“What else do you need help with?” Alex asked pulled from her thoughts of Lena Luthor being in love with her little sister.

“This.” Lena stated as she pulled out the blue prints that she had started on yesterday.

“What is it?” Maggie asked.

“It’s a device to get rid of the lead in the atmosphere, that way Mon-El can come back.”

“You’d do that for Kara, even though you want to be with her?” Alex asked confused.

“I want Kara to be happy. And Mon-El makes her happy, who am I to stand in the way of that. I don’t deserve someone like Kara. She deserves more than I’d ever be able to give or be.” Lena explained.

“You see yourself in a pretty dark light Lena.”

“I always have. Being a Luthor was never something I wanted. When I was little my mother….my birthmother always told me that one day I would find someone who would love me, but then I was with the Luthor’s. And with them you learn that you are meant to be alone or you might hurt the ones that mean the most to you. Being a Luthor, you’ll never be good enough.”

“You aren’t your last name Lena.” Maggie stated.

“Yeah well only a few people believe that.” Lena replied. “Let’s get started on this.”

* * *

 

It was several hours later, still several hours from nighttime, when Lena, Alex, and Maggie backed away from the device they had worked on. Lena sighed before rubbing her head, she had a migraine and it wasn’t going away.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked.

“Yeah sorry Alex.” Lena sighed.

“You are not okay.” Maggie said as she approached Lena, “When’s the last time you ate?”

“Not sure. I don’t think I’ve eaten the whole time I’ve been in this time loop.”

“Let’s go get some food.” Alex stated not wanting Lena to pass out from having no food or water.

“No. I’m fine. Can we test it?” Lena said.

“Yeah. Let me get Winn to monitor the lead in the atmosphere.” Alex said pulling out her phone and dialed Winn’s number.

“Winn.” Winn said answering.

“Hey Winn. I need you to monitor the lead in the atmosphere.”

“Why?”

“Lena, Maggie, and I created a device that should filter the lead out of the atmosphere.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Ready?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, Lena hit it.” Alex said nodding to Lena.

Lena turned on the device and it started to pull the lead out of the air. Maggie and Lena stood by it in case it needed to be turned off, while Alex stayed on the phone with Winn.

“Winn? Is it working?” Alex asked.

“Yes. Almost all of the extra lead is out of the atmosphere. By the way Supergirl is on her way to see you. She’s upset that you didn’t tell her about the device, she left before I could explain.”

“Great.”

“You can turn it off.”

“Thanks. Lena turn it off. It’s done.” Alex said right as Kara entered the room via the balcony door.

“What have you done?” Kara demanded an answer. Lena could see the anger in Kara and she turned to leave and let Maggie and Alex explain.

“Alex, Maggie can explain. I need to be alone.” Lena said softly then walked out of the room.

Once Lena was far enough away from the room, Kara turned to Alex and Maggie wanting an explanation of what they were doing.

“Well?” Kara said.

“Don’t come in here like that Kara. I know that you’ve decided that you don’t need to be Kara Danvers, but if you think you can just come in here and assume things you are wrong! I know that you’re hurting with Mon-El gone, but she just did the most amazing thing for you and you are acting like she means nothing to you!” Alex started yelling at Kara, Kara had only seen Alex this mad a few times, but it was really scary.

“I’m going to see if Lena’s okay. You guys stay here and talk the rest of this out.” Maggie stated before leaving to see if she could find Lena.

“She came to us this morning because her life has been threatened! She’s going to die because a bomber, sent by Lex is supposed to come and kill her! She then asked Maggie and I for help building this device! Do you know what this device does? No of course you don’t! You just started by coming in here angry! I know that you’re angry at the world Kara! But you shouldn’t be angry with her! She just took all the extra lead out of the atmosphere so that Mon-El can come back to you! And before you go after her and apologies you need to really think why she would do that for you!” Alex yelled at Kara.

Kara didn’t reply, she didn’t know how. She had been so angry that she didn’t let them explain, she didn’t give Lena the benefit of the doubt like she always did with her. She had broken her promise. Alex stood there watching Kara think about everything that had been said, she could see Kara realizing what she had done.

“Why would she do that for me?” Kara whispered.

“Because she loves you, Kara.” Alex said softly.

“She loves me?”

“Yes. And she wants you to be happy and she knew that Mon-El made you happy. So she thought of this device yesterday. We build it today. And it did the job. Mon-El can come back.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, that’s it. Oh. I don’t know what is going on with you Kara. But don’t hurt her more. She’s been hurt too many times. More than anyone should be allowed.”

“What do you mean? Whose hurt her?”

“The Luthor’s…Lionel, Lillian, and Lex. They’ve all hurt her. Lionel took her away from her birthmother. Lillian hated her and hurt her every chance that she got. And Lex, he was her best friend he was the best brother, until he killed all those people and turned evil. All the people who she thought were her friends were only there to use her for her money or brains. Kara, she’s been living this day over and over, she’s in a time loop. And do you know what she welcomes each time?” Kara shook her head and Alex continued, “Dying. Every time the bomber comes. She welcomes it.” Kara’s eyes filled with tears at what Alex was telling her. “She thinks she deserves this. This pain that is taking over her. Controlling her. Every day that she’s relived all she’s done is work. Trying to not feel the pain. I’m telling you not to hurt her. Because I don’t think she can handle it. I think that if you hurt her, she will break and there is no fixing that.”

“I have hurt her. I broke my promise. I promised I’d always be there, that she’d always have me.” Kara whispered as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

“That might be true, but she still needs you Kara. And you need to save her from this bomber.” Alex said as she wiped away some of Kara’s tears.

“Who’s the bomber?”

“We don’t know. All we know is that he looks like this and that Lex sent him.” Alex said and then handed Kara the sketch that Lena drew of the bomber and Kara took the photo from her.

“Lena drew this.” Kara stated.

“How do you know that?”

“The art in her apartment she drew. This has her attention to detail.”

“Well then you have at least two hours to find this guy before he comes and blows her up.”

“I’ll find him, but first I need to find Lena.”

“Kara, find him first. Lena needs some time. Maggie and I’ll take her to the DEO. I want to make sure that she’s safe.”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

Lena was led up to the main floor, where J’onn was waiting with Winn, for them to arrive. Alex had explained why she was bring Lena to the DEO and J’onn had told her that he wanted to be there to welcome them and get a read off of Lena. J’onn did a quick reading as they were walking toward him and Winn. Winn hugged her when she, Alex, and Maggie approached, which surprised Lena, but she hugged him back.

“Miss. Luthor.” J’onn said as he held out his hand for her to shake.

“Sir.” Lena replied as she shook his hand.

“I’m not the man your mother is working with. My name is J’onn J’onzz.”

“Mr. J’onzz, I know that you probably don’t like that I’m here. I’ll be gone soon enough.”

“Lena…”Alex said knowing by Lena’s expression that she wasn’t talking about leaving, she was talking about being dead.

“You can just call me J’onn. And it would be a sad day in the world if you weren’t here.” J’onn stated.

“Yeah. There aren’t too many people who believe that.” Lena said in return.

“You aren’t your family, Miss Luthor.”

“Sure. There aren’t too many people that believe that either.”

“Come on Lena. We’re going to go get some food.” Maggie said wanting to get Lena out of that state of mind for a little bit as she gently led Lena over to the breakroom.

Once they were gone, J’onn turned to Alex, who looked at him knowing that this was a big step that she hadn’t given him much time to think over.

“She really believes what she said.” J’onn stated.

“I know. She’s been talking like that most of the day.” Alex replied.

“Kara has been pushing her away.”

“And it’s killing her. I know.”

“She’s in love with Kara.”

“I know that too.”

“Do you know what Kara feels toward her?”

“No, but I think you know.”

“I do.”

“And.”

“She feels the same way, but she didn’t believe that Lena liked her like that, so she moved on with Mon-El.”

“He never really fit with her. Not in the same way that Lena does. Have you seen Kara smile as much as when she had finished talk with or about Lena?”

“No. And I don’t think she’s quite realized just how much she could lose if Lena keeps up this state of mind.”

“I know. I’m trying to get Lena to see that she’s good enough, but she’s stubborn.”

“I’ll talk with Kara when she gets back. I think she’ll be the only one to get Lena to see that she’s good enough.”

“I agree.”

Alex then headed off in the direction that Maggie had taken Lena. While J’onn waited on the balcony for Kara to come back.

* * *

 

It took Kara only an hour and a half to find the bomber, he was one of Morgan Edge’s men, who worked for both Morgan and Lex. Morgan Edge was new to National City moving there to help get rid of L-Corp and was a big fan of Lillian Luthor. The bomber was taken to the police station with the bomb disabled.

As Kara was approaching the DEO she noticed that J’onn was waiting for her on the balcony, she landed and looked at him.

“Miss. Luthor is here. As I’m sure you know.” J’onn started, “You used your super-hearing to listen for her heartbeat.”

“Why is she here? She shouldn’t know my secret it will put her in more danger.” Kara said.

“She’s in enough danger just being a Luthor, Kara. And she already knows that your Supergirl, she just wanted to let you tell her when you were ready. But right now, you and I need to talk.”

“About what?”

“About you pushing everyone away. About you breaking your promise. About what you feel for Miss. Luthor. And about the way that Lena feels right now.”

“Losing Mon-El has been hard, but thinking about it now. Lena was on that ship, Rhea could have hurt her, killed her, or taken her deep into space. I think that would have been the hardest. I thought that if I pushed everyone away, became less Kara Danvers and more Supergirl it wouldn’t hurt as much, but that’s not true. I know that I broke my promise to always be there for her and there isn’t much I can do to make it up to her except to be there now.”

“True. Kara, when you are Kara Danvers you are there for people just as much as when your Supergirl. And that is the person that Miss. Luthor fell in love with when you first met. She’s always known that you were both and she’s forced herself to let you be happy. She thought that you were happy with Mon-El, but you and I both know that as much as you loved him. She was always on your mind.” Kara didn’t say anything, but nodded her head. “Now on to the last subject…You know how Alex told you she welcomed dying.” Kara nodded again. “She still feels that Kara. She’s waiting for the end. Because she thinks that that will end the pain. She doesn’t think that she’s good enough, that she deserves to be cared about or loved. She thinks that she’s meant to be hurt and alone. You might be the only person who can get through to her. You need to be honest with yourself and with her. Do you understand?”

“I do. I’m going to tell her I love her and that I always have.” Kara stated strongly.

“Good. Now Alex took her to her private area.”

“Thanks J’onn.”

Kara hugged J’onn before heading to Alex’s private area, Alex had her own area with a bed, couch, and TV. J’onn watched Kara leave and hoped that he had gotten through to her and that Lena finally realized that she had family, people who cared about her.

* * *

 

Kara approached Alex’s private area and noticed that the door was wide open, she knew that Alex never left her room open, but must have known that she was coming. She peered inside without them knowing that she was watching and noticed that the TV was off, but they were sitting in front of it. Maggie was sitting as one end of the couch and Alex was at the other, it looked weird to Kara, until she noticed that Lena’s head was in Alex’s lap and her feet were in Maggie’s lap. Alex was running her hands through Lena’s hair trying to calm her down, Lena was crying. It broke Kara’s heart as she finally heard the sobs coming from Lena.

Kara cleared her throat softly letting Alex and Maggie know that she was there, but Lena continued to cry not even noticing her presence. Alex motioned with her free hand for Kara to come closer and Maggie watched her a little nervous to let Lena see Kara. Kara moved to the other side of couch before kneeling in front of Lena and wiped her tears away. Lena leaned in to the touch, she knew who it was without opening her eyes.

“Maggie and I will be right back.” Alex said softly as she moved Lena from her lap in to Kara’s who took her place. Maggie and Alex left and closed the door behind them.

Kara continue to run her hands through Lena’s hair as her other hand continue to wipe the tears that continue to fall. And after a few minutes Lena’s tears seemed to stop for the moment.

“I’m sorry Lena.” Kara whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s my fault Mon-El’s gone. It’s all my fault.” Lena whispered.

“It’s not your fault, nothing is your fault. You saved the world Lena.”

“But it cost you your boyfriend.”

“He doesn’t matter right now. I…I should have told you this a long time ago, but I wasn’t in love with him. Yes, I loved him, but it never felt right. It was always so hard with him. It was never hard with you.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Lena asked as she sat up to face Kara, who cupped her face brushing the hair out of the way of looking her in the eyes.

“Probably. I’m sorry that I never told you myself that I was Supergirl. I was afraid that you’d hate me and I was afraid that you’d be in more danger knowing. But you were in more danger when I pushed you away. I’m sorry that I pushed you away. When I heard that you and Mon-El were stuck on Rhea’s ship. Not knowing what she was doing with you was worse than anything I could imagine with Mon-El. I’m in love with you Lena Luthor. And I’m sorry that it took me so long to admit it, but if you’ll let me I will prove it to you every second, of every day for the rest of my life.”

“I’m in love with you too Kara, but I’m not worth it. You deserve the world. And I can’t give that to you.”

“You are worth it Lena. You are worth everything in every universe. You are my yellow sun. Every time I didn’t think that I could go on, just spending a few minutes with you made me feel better.”

Kara leaned forward so that her forehead was against Lena’s, who closed her eyes and sighed, right before Kara pressed a kiss against Lena’s lips. Lena didn’t move at first, but moved to kiss Kara back.

“I love you Lena.” Kara whispered when she and Lena finally pulled apart.

“I love you too.” Lena whispered back.

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“It’s Monday.”

Lena smiled and let out a small laugh that made Kara smile.

“The curse is broken.” Lena said.

“It would appear so.” Kara replied. “Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?”

“I would love too.”

* * *

 

Kara and Lena cuddled together on Alex’s couch and fell asleep. And when Alex and Maggie re-entered the room to find them, they smiled and knew that everything was going to be okay. Lena finally knew that she had family and friends that she could count on and would be there for her when she needed them. Kara had finally allowed herself to be happy with the one that she wanted the most.


End file.
